The invention is generally directed to a plug-type connection between a wiring backplane and an assembly printed circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a connector which is shielded.
A plug-type connector wherein a shielding ensues in an intermediate shielding grid, as recited above, has been disclosed in European Patent Application 94 103 192. Such conventional plug-type connector arrangements partly present the disadvantage that too small an interconnect passage width is established on the printed circuit boards between the contact blades and the shield contactings arranged in the intermediate grid. This results in the fact that the multilayer requires additional layers and thus becomes expensive.
An object of the present invention is therefore comprised in creating a plug-type connection of the species initially cited wherein an adequate interconnect passage width is established and that does not require any expensive multilayers.